


golden, like daylight

by screaminghalfpastmidnight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: M/M, finn dreams of poe while hes still a trooper, kinda soulmate-ey but not a soulmate au, this is short and rough im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaminghalfpastmidnight/pseuds/screaminghalfpastmidnight
Summary: For as long as he can remember, FN-2187 has closed his eyes and dreamed of a brown-haired man who glows golden when the sunlight hits him just right.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	golden, like daylight

**Author's Note:**

> When I find the fic I read once that this was inspired by, I will be sure to put it here!

For as long as he can remember, FN-2187 has closed his eyes and dreamed of a brown-haired man who glows golden when the sunlight hits him just right. His smile is cocky and his skin is always warm to the touch. His eyes are never trained on one thing, except for him. His curls are constantly in his face and instead of trimming them, he shakes his head to see clearly. He loves green grass and good food and he sings like an angel. He’s always speaking in some language FN-2187 doesn’t understand but his tone gives it away. Sometimes it’s harsh, like when he drops something or bumps into the cream-colored wall. Sometimes it’s soft and sweet and filled with a warmth he’s yet to understand.

He’s sure he could pick out his laugh in a crowd and he knows the sound of his voice better than his own, even without the modifier in his armour. Sometimes, he dreams up conversations. The man’s telling a joke of some kind, or demanding of the people around him with a certain fire. Sometimes, they’re strolling a grassy path together, holding hands. Sometimes, they’re running like there’s something terrifying right behind them. Then there’s those moments where they’re lying down. On a soft bed, amongst a patch of flowers, on top of a ship. The beautiful man is always looking at him.

FN-2187 knows he’s not real. He’s heard that some troopers go crazy after reconditioning and start seeing things that aren’t there. He assumes that’s what’s happened to him. But occasionally, he’ll shoot up in his bunk in gut-wrenching fear, and he swears it’s not his own. 

He dreams of the man every night without fail, until the night Slip dies. He’s to be sent to reconditioning in the morning, but he’s sent to bunk early, not allowed to come out until someone fetches for him. He falls asleep quickly and wakes up not long after to the realization that he only dreamt of darkness. It’s then that he decides he has to leave. He heard that there’s a Resistance pilot in lockup. He’s almost certain he’ll take any way out he can get. 

He doesn’t realize it’s him right away. He feels a connection to the man and he’s certainly beautiful, but FN-2187 doesn’t realize it’s the man from his dreams. He looks in the eyes he’s seen a million times, hears his laugh, even learns his  _ name  _ and it doesn’t click. He gives him a name though. He tells him his designation and he almost reacts in disgust, as if even a killer soldier like him deserves to have a name.  _ Finn. _

It doesn’t last long. Poe Dameron dies in the wreckage of the ship they stole. Nothing left behind except a tattered leather jacket. Finn walks for what feels like days. He breaks the news to Poe’s droid and feels his throat start to constrict. It doesn’t make sense. Yes, the man saved his life, but he shouldn’t feel like something’s missing.

It’s a long time before he sees Poe again, not that he ever thought he would. He’s almost killed by a beast that shouldn’t exist, tries to run away like a coward, is almost killed by the First Order, and is forced to watch the only friend he’s ever had get captured by Kylo Ren. God, he hates that guy.

It’s only when BB-8 bumps his leg, whirring towards an X-Wing and Poe Dameron hops out, that he figures it out.  _ Poe Dameron _ . That name. That voice. He’s heard both of those a million times before.

The man of his dreams looks up, a familiar smile spreading across his features. “Poe Dameron, you’re alive?”

He’s running to him now. They’re locked in an embrace quickly and Finn does what he can to hold back the tears. He’s felt his touch so many times, he’s  _ relished _ in it. He’s hugged him exactly like this on their wedding day. He’s hugged him like this when he’s returned from missions. He’s hugged him like this when their daughter took her first steps and when their son was accepted into the school he’d been hoping for.

Poe pulls back, babbling on about being ripped out of the ship before it landed. The sun moves into just the right spot.

He’s glowing golden, just like his dreams.


End file.
